Electrophysiological and psychophysical experiments are to be conducted to study the effects of deprivation and developmental changes in the organization of the visual system. Kittens, reared with deprived vision or by procedures which interfere with normal binocular vision, will be studied by single-cell analysis of visual cortex. Human subjects with deprived vision will be tested psychophysically to determine magnitudes and types of visual disfunctions.